


With Eyes Wide Shut |graude|

by sanemarechi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemarechi/pseuds/sanemarechi
Summary: Granger rüyasında ölen sevgilisini görmeye başlar.
Relationships: Claude/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	With Eyes Wide Shut |graude|

"Granger, senin için ne aldığıma bak." Claude gülümseyerek elindeki hediyeyi Granger'a verdi.

"Bir gitar kutusu?" 

Claude gülümsemesini bozmadı. "İçine bak."

Granger heyecanlanarak gitar kutusunun içine baktı. İçeride bir keman vardı.

"Claude..."

Claude saçının arkasını kaşıyıp gergince gülümsedi. "Üzgünüm, keman kutusu bulamadım. Ben de gitar kutusu aldım. Sürekli keman çalmak istediğini söylüyordun. Ben de sana almaya karar verdim. Hoşuna gitti mi?"

Granger mutluydu. "Teşekkürler." deyip Claude'a sıkıca sarıldı. "Seni seviyorum. Sana sahip olduğum için minnettarım."

Claude, Granger'ı itti. Bu sefer gülümsemiyordu. Yüzünde üzgün bir ifade vardı. "Unuttun mu Granger? Ben ölüyüm. Bu sadece rüya."

**Author's Note:**

> çünkü hepimizin graude'a ihtiyacı vardı.


End file.
